Saving Each Other
by IAmJohnLocked4Life
Summary: Harry is making breakfast, and he hears a noise. Severus Snape is laying, beaten and bloody in Harry's backyard. Will Harry try to help him, or will he kill him, seeing as Snape murdered Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

This summer so far had been dismal. Harry still had a few weeks till he was out of the Dursley's house for good. He would live in the world that he belonged in. A few years ago, that idea would make Harry giddy with joy, but now it only depressed him. The summer would be over, but he would not go back to his safe haven, Hogwarts. He would not go back there and see the Professor that he loved.

Dumbledore was dead, and now the fate of the war was up to Harry. Dumbledore had been murdered, and he couldn't fight back. He was to weak from a potion that he drank, and there was no way he could fight back. Snape knew that. He was a man that Dumbledore trusted, and Snape looked him in the eye, and murdered him without any hesitation. Harry vowed, after that night, he would kill Snape with his bare hands. While making breakfast, Harry stewed over these thoughts. There was a loud pop, and a huge crash. The loud pop was a noise that Harry knew. Someone had just apparated. The source of the noise was in the back yard. Grabbing his wand out of his pocket, Harry ran out the back door. Laying in the grass, a large, black object, was approached with caution, unsure of what the mass was, or if it was friend of foe. "Harry." The person groaned, and they lifted there man's face was bloodied and bruised, so much so that he was almost unrecognizable. Harry realized who it was. His day was about to get much better now that Severus Snape was laying defenseless and weakened, much like the man he murdered.

* * *

><p>Harry walked confidently toward Snape, and stopped right in front of him.<p>

"Harry." his enemy groaned weakly. "Please don't."

Harry kicked Snape hard in the ribs. Snape was rolling over, trying to get away from the kicks, but he just caused himself more pain. Harry didn't stop until they were on the far side of the yard. Snape was now on his hands and knees.

"Harry…..Please….Stop." Snape begged as Harry drew back for another kick.

"Why….Should….I…..Stop?" Harry asked between kicks. Each kick got closer to Snape's face. "You….Didn't….Even….Think….About….It…..When….You….Killed…Dumbledore"

The last kick caught Snape in the nose. There was a pop and Snape could feel blood gushing down his face like a raging river. Snape was already losing so much blood, he couldn't afford to lose more. His vision was red, but he could imagine Harry's face. It was filled with hatred. Harry pulled out his wand and Snape knew he was about to be tortured again.

"He found out." Snape said as loudly as he could.

Nothing happened, which meant Harry was listening.

"Who found out?" Harry questioned, clearly confused.

"The Dark Lord found out that I was spying on him." Snape groaned between gasps of air.

The edges of Snape's vision was getting darker, and the center was all blurry.

"You were what?" Harry questioned in astonishment, lowering his wand.

Snape couldn't answer though because he had passed out, and he was close to death.

* * *

><p>Harry knelt down next to Snape and rolled him over.<p>

"Hold on, Professor."

He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Apeskie." Snape's nose cracked back into place.

Now what was Harry suppose to do. He wasn't a doctor, he had no idea what to do. There may be someone who knew well enough though. Harry reached under Snape's armpits, and dragged him into the living room of the house. Running up the stairs, Harry wondered if this was a good idea. She was the only one who might be able to help him, but would she wasn't revenge for Dumbledore's death.

Harry grabbed a large bag of floo powder from his dresser. Dumbledore once told Harry that the fireplace was equipped for floo travel, and he could only use it in emergencies. This definitely constituted as an emergency.

Now that Harry was in the living room, he grabbed a handful of powder and yelled "Burrow", and threw it into the fireplace. Emerald flames exploded in the hearth, and Harry, reluctantly, stuck his face n the green flames. After a few seconds of green light, Harry could see the living room of the Burrow, where the Weasleys lived. The living room was empty .

"Mrs. Weasley…..Mrs. Weasley!" Harry shouted as loud as he could. There was the sound of clicks and Mrs. Weaseley's face finally came into view.

"Oh Harry, good to see you. When…" Molly Weasley began, but Harry cut her off.

"I need your help, Mrs. Weasley."

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Snape just appeared in my backyard. He is seriously hurt. Before he passed out, he told me that Voldemort found out something that got him hurt." Harry wasn't sure why he didn't tell her that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. Maybe that just made his death even worse. "I didn't want to move him very much because I was afraid that I would hurt him even more."

"I'm on my way. Where are you right now?"

"Number four, private drive."

"Alright. Stay there and don't move him anymore."

She disappeared, and Harry pulled his head out of the fire. Snape looked really bad. His face was white, and he was starting to look grey. Harry placed his hand on Snape's chest, seeing if he could feel his heart beat. It was there. He was alive, but just barely. There was a wossh, a flash of green light, and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fire place.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said in concern.<p>

"He's still alive." Harry told her as she knelt down.

Harry feared that she was going to curse Snape when she pulled out her wand, but she didn't.

"Harry, we really need to take him to St. Mungos."

"We can't do that. If we take him there, then we have to turn him over to the Ministry. He is a wanted man."

"Alright then, Dear."

She began to ruffle through a basket that she had with her and pulled out multiple bottles. One by one, she spelled the contents into Snape.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned

"Do you know how to spell potions into someone?" she asked

"Yes."

"These are potions that you will need to give him." Mrs. Weasley said after she had finished spelling all of the potions into Snape. "This is a list of all the potions in here."

The slip of paper that she handed to Harry had almost twenty potions on it.

"This is the list of potions that I gave to him, and you will need to give it to him as well." The list had about nine potions on it. "Each time you pull a potion out of the basket, it will appear on the list with directions. Are you sure that you can handle this?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes. I'll take him up to my room, and make sure that my aunt and uncle don't know that he is here. He'll be safe here." Harry reassured her.

Harry carefully lifted Snape off of the floor, and struggled to his room. Laying Snape on the bed, Harry took the potions from Mrs. Weasley, who had followed him up stairs.

"Thank You, Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think he was almost dead."

"It's no problem Harry. What happened exactly?"

"I heard a crash in the backyard, and Snape was just laying there. He told me that Voldemort…." But Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"That what, Harry?"

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Harry, I don't know."

"Promise me." Harry cut her off.

"Oh, alright."

"Voldemort found out that Snape was spying on him."

"Oh my, but….he killed Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley was very confused, as was Harry. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know what is going on, but you can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out…"

"I understand. Harry are you sure that….?"

"Yes, I can handle this."

Harry accompanied Mrs. Weasley back downstairs, and watched her disappear in a whirl of green. He picked up the bag of floo powder, and slowly walked upstairs. Stowing away the powder, Harry grabbed the list of potions that he had to give to Snape. He sat carefully on the edge of his bed, and read.

"_Dreamless sleep, given once every twelve hours for three days. Calming draught, given once every twelve hours for three days. Nerve concoction, given once every two hours for three days, can lessen the effects of nerve damage. Skelegrow, once given every hour for five hours, then once every fifteen hours for two days. Muscle regeneration elixer, given after Skelegrow had been given five times. Elixer should be given twice every hour after that for ten hours, then once every fifteen hours for a day. Pain reliever, given once every ten hours till the pain had dissipated. Blood replenisher, given once every twelve hours for a day." _

"Holy cow. This is a lot of stuff, but it's all going to work out." Harry thought.

Harry remembered that he told Mrs. Weasley that Snape couldn't go to St. Mungos. Did Harry say that because Snape was a wanted man? No, he had said it because Harry needed to figure out what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed the directions to the letter for three days, which meant he got very little sleep. Snape was still unconscious, and Harry had to hide him multiple times from the Dursleys. Harry was in need of knowing what happened to Snape. It could possibly help him destroy Voldemort. The latest diagnostic scan showed that Snape was almost healed, so why wasn't he waking up. Leaning back in his chair, Harry allowed his eyes to close. He was so tired, and since he had given Snape his medicine, he could get some sleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but it was a very good sleep. His mind showed him the challenges that awaited him. The remaining Horcruxes, and Voldemort's face swam through the dreams.

"Potter." a voice called weakly

Harry's eyes flew open because he knew what the voice meant. Snape was awake.

"Potter." He called again, while trying to push himself into a sitting position

"Let me help you sir." Harry said, scrambling off of the chair.

Surprisingly, Snape took Harry's help. When Snape was in a more comfortable position, Harry returned to his seat.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"I was going to ask you that, Professor."

"Potter, what happened after you broke my nose?"

"You passed out after you stopped me from blasting you to bits. I brought you in and got help. I've been nursing you back to health."

"Where, might I ask, did you get the potions that you healed me with?"

"Molly Weasley gave them to me."

"Does she know what I told you?"

"Yes she does, but I made her promise not to tell anyone. I didn't want to, but she made me."

This surprised Snape, he thought for sure that the boy would go and tell everyone that he knew. Harry attempted to keep Snape's secret. Why would Harry want to do that? He almost killed the potions master, and now he was protecting him. Something was not right. Snape was angry, but he did not lash out. He should at least reward the Lily's son for not telling anyone else.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days."

"And your aunt and uncle…."

"Haven't noticed. They don't even know that you are here." Locks clicked to life as someone was trying to get into Harry's room. "Stay quiet." Harry whispered as he threw the cloak over Snape.

Harry turned around, grabbed quill and parchment, and made it look like he was writing a letter. The door flew open, with Vernon Dursley bobbing into the room. Harry wrote on the top of the parchment, 'Dear Hermione.'

"What are you doing, boy?" Vernon's voice was filled with contempt and disgust.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked up from the letter.

"What are you doing? Writing to your freaky friends? You should be downstairs making dinner."

"I will be right down. I need to finish this." Harry went back to writing the letter.

Vernon grabbed the letter. "Hey, give it back."

Dursley didn't give it back. He viciously tore up the letter.

"You can finish it later. Come make dinner now." Vernon was turning red with anger. "Now, freak."

"I have to finish something else before I can do that." Harry began to say, but he was stopped.

He should have seen it coming. Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and threw his against the wall. Harry's head whip lashed off the wall as Vernon slapped Harry across the face, a large meaty forearm began cutting off Harry's air supply.

"You will come down now and make dinner. Do you understand me boy?"

Harry tried to answer, but he didn't have the power.

"Do you understand me?" Vernon was purple with anger, and he pushed harder on Harry's windpipe. Harry, who was in need of air, nodded furiously up and down.

"Good." Vernon growled, and he allowed Harry to collapse to the floor. "Oh, and by the way…." Vernon shouted as he walked out of the room. "No meals for a week."

Harry sat there coughing for a few moments, thinking about the cruel comments that Snape would have for him when he returned. Harry go up, rubbing his neck and turned to the place where Snape was hidden.

"I will be right back." Harry growled as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlin's beard."<em> Snape thought_ "Did Dumbledore ever know that he was being abused?"_ Snape sat in stunned silence.

It took everything that Snape had not to hex bastard that was Harry's uncle. Harry would not like that, and Snape wouldn't do it because it would only get Harry into more trouble. Snape had twenty minutes to try and figure out what he just saw, before Harry stormed into the room, and yet he still had no idea what he had witnessed. Harry slammed the door shut, and took his seat in the desk chair, glaring at Snape, who had now removed the invisibility cloak.

"What?" Snape questioned.

Harry did not answer his question, but pointed the wand at the door, casting a silencing charm. Harry looked back at Snape.

"What is it, Harry?" Snape questioned again.

"I'm waiting to see what snide comments you make."

"I'm not going to do that."

No indeed the older man was not going to say anything about what just happened, because long ago he knew what it was like to be in Harry's position, but it felt just like yesterday. A bruise began to form on Harry's cheek.

"Here." Snape said rustling though the basket of healing potions. "This will help with the bruise." He explained, throwing a jar at Harry.

Harry caught the jar, and looked at it before speaking.

"I'll be fine professor." Harry said as he set it on the table.

"How long has that…." Snape began, but Harry cut him off.

"I'm not talking about it." His voice had a harsh edge to it

It was a few seconds of silence before Snape spoke again.

"Why do you think I would make a snide comment?"

"Because you wouldn't hesitate to do it at school." Snape winced as if Harry had just hit him. "Why are you here Professor? If you spied for Dumbledore, how could you kill him? He trusted you, and you went and stabbed him in the back."

"Do not speak of what you don't understand. You have only seen what Albus Dumbledore wanted you to see."

"Then tell me what I wasn't suppose to see. You need to help me understand, because it doesn't make an bloody sense." Harry snapped.

"Watch your tongue boy." Snape snapped back. He was angry at the boy, but he didn't enjoy it. Snape let out a slow breath before beginning again. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Harry answered, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think that you will like this particular story."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it involves your mother."

Snape had just spent the last two hours telling Harry about Lily, and Snape's transition from death eater to spy. Harry sat dazed, attempting to absorb what Snape had just told him.

"So Dumbledore had you kill him because he was already dying, and he wouldn't let Malfoy kill him?"

"Correct.

Harry sat in silence.

"_So they were right. They all said that Dumbledore trusted Snape, so we should trust him too. Snape was a good guy all along." Harry thought. _"Professor, I'm sorry that I broke your nose, and that I hurt you."

"That is alright Harry. Now I need you to speak. How long has your uncle been doing that to you?"

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it."

"It doesn't feel good if you leave it bottled up. Believe me. You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone, because your mother didn't tell anyone when I told her." Harry had a confused look on his face. "Yes…..yes, my father abused me as a child as well. Your mother was the only one that knew, and she didn't tell a soul. You can't keep it bottled up."

"It's been going on all of my life. It stopped when Hagrid came to get me on that island. That was the first time that he's done that in a long time. I'm normally too quick for him to catch me. If I knew he was going to do that, I would of ran out of the room."

"Has he done anything worse than hit you?"

"No."

Snape sat in silence. He had heard that the boy begged Dumbledore to stay over the summer in between his first and second year, but Albus wouldn't allow it. Now Snape knew why. Dumbledore sent Harry back to Privet Drive because Dumbledore was trying to make Harry a warrior. Dumbledore was sending him back here, because it was making Harry tougher, but would he of done it if he knew that Harry was being abused? Dumbledore told Snape that he and the boy always had a lot in common, but he never wanted to have this in common with the boy.

Now something was beginning to change in Snape's mind. He had always seen Harry as James Potter, an arrogant, praise me type of person. Now however, Snape saw Harry as a small, twelve year old boy, cowering in a corner.

"What was your dad like?" Harry questioned

"He was an evil man, who was afraid that his wife would leave him, and take his son with her. He used fear to keep her there, and when she wasn't around, he would beat me . It got even worse after my mother's death. Hogwarts became my safe haven, and I couldn't wait till I could get away from him. When people are afraid, they tend to use physical power to subdue what causes their fear."

"Professor, you didn't tell me why you came here."

"Oh, yes. Do you get the Prophet here?"

"Yes." Harry motioned toward a large stack of papers in the corner.

"What is today's date?"

"July fifth. Why is that important?" Harry asked. Snape couldn't remember when he was taken. How long was he there for? "Professor, What happened?"

Snape looked up at Harry, and for a moment he thought Lily was sitting in front of him.

"After Dumbledore was dead, we went back to him. Something happened though, because I woke up in a cell. He interrogated me about spying on him, but I denied everything. It made him so mad that he figured that if he began to torture me, then I would cave in. That didn't happen though. He tried everything, even techniques from the Muggle world. When nothing worked, he used Veritaserum. I cursed myself for not having the anti-potion when I figured out what he did. I figured, now that he knew what I did, he would of killed me. Apparently, that is not how he deals with his followers. He beat me, and at one point, I craved death and also begged for it. I did not give him the satisfaction though.

One night he threw me in a cell, and had Draco guard me. Draco helped me escaped. He let me out, told me where the brooms were kept, and had me stun him. I was over Spinner's End when they caught up to me. They blasted me out of the sky. I crashed into a car and before they could find my body, I had disapparated. I didn't want to apparate because of the condition I was in, but I needed to in that situation, or I would have been dead." Snape shuddered

"Sir, why did you come here?"

"What?"

"Why did you apparate to my house?"

"Because something told me that you would help me."

"Weren't you afraid that I might kill you?"

"Yes I was very afraid that you could kill me, but I came because you are Lily's son, and she would care for anyone who was hurt, no matter what they did in the past. I figured she may of passed that onto you, and I was right. I'm not dead yet, am I?"

"No sir, you're not."

"I thought you may of left me to die. I would of done that in if I were in your position, so yes, I am a little surprised."

Silence filled the room. Harry was a little embarrassed that Snape thought he would try to kill him.

"Is there anything you need, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"Right now….no. If you don't mind, I need a few days to get back to full health and then I'll be gone."

"You can stay as long as you want." Harry offered.

"That is very kind of you Harry, but me being here could put you in harms way."

"Oh." Harry whispered, not being able to hide the sadness on his face, which made him seem old and tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep Harry. I bet that you haven't had a full nights sleep in a few days."

"But…." Harry tried to argue.

"Rest, and I will see you in the morning."

Harry couldn't help but to obey his potions professor. His eyes closed, and for once, he felt safe falling asleep at the Dursley's.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was being abused, and no one knew about it. Snape knew that someone had to know, and it had to be someone who could actually do something. No one would listen to Snape if he told the world. He was a murderer and a known death eater, who the hell would listen to him.

"_Damn that child's Gryffindor personality, thinking he can take care of all his problems. Why doesn't he understand that someone has to help him?"_

Snape's blood pressure shot through the roof. Harry could be such a stubborn and stupid child at times. Harry needed help and if he wasn't going to say anything, then Snape would. All the people that cared for the child wouldn't do anything if Snape told them. Snape had killed one of their leaders, so he didn't expect much. But it had to do with Harry. Would they be able to get past their anger with Snape to help Harry? Snape didn't know. Molly Weasley helped him though.

Snape knew that she thought of him as a son, so hopefully she would put her anger on the back burner in order to help Harry. Snape stretched his arms out and allowed them to flop on the bed. A tinkling noise met Snape's ears, and when he reached into his pocket, he enclosed his hands over a gold coin. This was how Snape was going to get in contact with Molly Weasley. He tapped his thumb on the coin three times, then called her name into the coin.

"Who is it?" She asked. "It's Severus, Molly." "Severus, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. I..." "You ungrateful man." Molly whispered in a harsh voice. "Albus gave you everything, then you go and kill him." "Molly, It's not what you think. I would tell you what happened, but I made an unbreakable vow with him. I still intended to keep this a secret. I am not calling you to talk about his death. I want to talk about Harry." "Is he alright?" Her voice had gone from anger to fear. "I am not sure. I found something out and it worries me." "What did you find out?" "Harry is being abused by his uncle." "Are you bloody serious?" "I am not lying to you. I watched his uncle nearly choke him to death. He needs to be taken away from here." "The order can't do anything about it right now, but I will have Arthur look into it. You need to wait until tomorrow night before you to do anything rash."Snape let out a sigh. "I will wait to hear from you, even though I am not explosive and compulsive." Snape wanted to help Harry now. He didn't want to wait because he knew what could happen if he did. However, it is a good idea to wait to see if he could do this correctly. The Ministery would never let Harry go with a death eater, and neither would the Order. Snape had done everything he could do and now all he could do was wait. He put the coin in his pocket, and fell men were woken up by the ringing door bell.

"What the..." Snape began

"Shut it." Harry whispered as he grabbed the cloak, throwing it over Snape.

Harry could hear feet coming toward his room. The door flew open and Uncle Vernon was standing red faced in the doorway. "Come with me, Boy." He hissed and led Harry was really confused. What was he in trouble for this time? Harry was standing on the staircase, when he heard a familiar voice. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry saw Aunt Petunia talking to a man. "Here he is." Vernon growled, and the man turned around. "Mis..." Harry began, but the look on 's face made him stop. "Hello Harry. My name is , and I am from Child Protective Services. Is it possible that I could speak with you outside?" "Yes, Sir."Harry followed Mr. Weasley outside onto the front stoop. pointed his wand, after looking around, and casted a silencing charm on the door. "What are you doing here, ?" "Are you okay?" "What do you mean?" "Have your aunt and uncle ever abused you?" "What are you talking about?" "Has your uncle ever hit you before?" "No."Harry felt bad for lying to , but it was Harry's way of self preservation. "Why are you here?" "Someone in the Ministry got a tip that you were being abused. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." "Mr. Weasley, does it look like I had been abused?" was silent for a few minutes, eyeing Harry precariously. Harry had wondered if could see through his lie. "Are you sure that you are okay?" He questioned again. "Yes, I'm fine." They bid each other good day, and apparated away. Harry took a deep breath, and walked back into the house.

"What the bloody hell did Protective services what with you?" Vernon yelled, grabbing Harry by the collar.

"He just asked some questions. I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"You did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Harry yelled

His reward for yelling at his uncle was a nice hard punch to the jaw.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one."

Vernon slammed Harry against the wall, causing the boy's head to ricochet off the wall. Vernon took Harry's throat in one hand.

"Who did you tell?" He growled

Harry tried to answer, but all he could do was try to get away from his uncle. Harry kicked and squirmed, but that only caused his uncle to hold tighter.

"I…didn't…tell…anyone." Harry gasped, due to the increased pressure on his windpipe.

Vernon held onto Harry till he was almost a deep shade of purple, then he relinquished his hand. Harry fell to the ground, his left ankle giving way, creating a popping noise in response. Harry yelled in pain, grabbing his left ankle and gasping for air.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I didn't tell anyone anything." Harry argued between gasps of air.<p>

Vernon didn't respond, but when he did, it was like he never hurt Harry.

"What are you doing out of your room?" The man grumbled.

"Wh…" but Harry stopped there. He really didn't need to be hit again. "I'll go back up there."

"Good." Vernon stayed there and watched Harry crawl up the stairs.

"What are you doing, boy?" Vernon climbed the stairs and cracked Harry on the back of the head with his palm. "You're not crippled, walk."

Harry slowly stood up on his right leg, and began to limp up the stairs. Every bit of weight made Harry's ankle scream with pain, so he leaned heavily on the hand rail. Once Harry got to the top of the stairs, he felt like he had climbed a mountain. Now he just had to get to his room thirty feet away.

The walls of the hallway were to far away for him to lean against, so Harry carefully walked to the door. Opening the door, Harry fell forward into his room. His ankle had given out and he was now on his stomach. He kicked the door shut with his good foot, then rolled around on the floor, holding his leg and crying out in pain.

"What happened?" Snape asked, but Harry didn't answer.

Snape pointed his wand at the door, casting a silencing charm.

"What happened?" Snape questioned, throwing the cloak off him.

Harry still did not answer and this caused Snape worry. He managed to get off the bed and kneel by Harry.

"Harry….Harry, I need you to calm down." Snape placed a hand on the boys shoulder, and it seemed to calm him down. "Good job. Now lets get you to sit up." Snape helped Harry into a sitting position against the desk. He could see that Harry was calm, but he would not let go of his ankle. Snape took a glass off of the desk, pointing his wand in the glass.

"Augamenti." Snape whispered and the glass filled with water. "Here Harry."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said taking the glass of water and drinking from it.

"Can I look at your ankle?"

Harry shook his head no while swallowing a mouth full of water.

"Harry, I am not going to hurt you. I would just like to take a look at it."

Harry stared at the professor and something in the man's eyes told him that Snape was telling the truth. He wasn't going to intentionally hurt him. Harry let go of his ankle and straightened his leg out. Snape could see that Harry's ankle had already swollen to twice its regular size.

"I'm going to take off your sock. I am sorry if I hurt you."

So carefully, Snape spent the next five minutes pulling Harry's sock off. Snape's fears were correct when the sock came off. The boy's ankle had become very swollen, and it started turning purple. An ice pack flew into Snape's hand and he carefully placed it on Harry's ankle. Harry jumped in pain, but within a few minutes the ice began to numb his ankle. Snape grabbed the pillows off of Harry's bed and carefully placed Harry's foot on them. Next, a bottle flew into Snape's hand and he opened it.

"This is going to feel weird, but I need you to sit still. You are doing a very good job."

The contents from the bottle flew toward Harry, and disappeared through Harry's mid-section. It felt like water was running over him and within a few minutes, Harry could not feel pain. He didn't even realize that Snape had picked up his foot until Snape began asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Weasley was here, but he said he was child protective services. He asked me if I had been abused, told me that someone inside the ministry had gotten a tip."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I hadn't been."

"Why on God's green earth did you do that?"

"I've handled this all of my life. I think I can take care of this for a few more weeks."

Snape wanted to shake the boy silly, but he could understand why he did it. Snape probably would of done the same thing.

"Okay." Snape said, keeping his anger under control. "What happened next?"

"He left and I walked in. Uncle Vernon got mad. He tried to pick me up when he choked me. When I told him what I told , he dropped me. My ankle rolled under me and I thought I heard it pop. Uncle Vernon made me go back upstairs, but he made me walk up the stairs. How bad is it Professor?"

"By what you described, it could be broken, but I am no healer."

Snape wanted to charge downstairs, and blast Harry's aunt and uncle to smithereens. He wanted to do it so badly, but he knew that he couldn't. If Snape did, then he could be thrown in Prison and Harry would have no where to go. It took all of his control not to explode and kill people. Snape did know that he needed to get Harry help though.

"Harry, I want you to come with me tomorrow. I want someone to take a look at your ankle, and I would like you to come and stay with me for the rest of the summer."

"Why do you want that?" Harry asked in surprise.

Normally the idea of getting away from the Dursley's would of excited Harry. However, he felt uneasy at the idea of staying with Snape.

"I believe that it would be good for you to get away from your Aunt and Uncle. I know that you like that idea too. I did when I was young."

Harry stared at Snape for a minute, trying to see through any lies he could be telling. Harry thought, for a fraction of a second, that the story that he told was a lie. If it was a lie, then how did Harry know that Snape wasn't going to hand him over to Voldemort the minute they got there? It was truly only a fraction of a second, because when Harry looked into his Potions Master's eyes, Harry knew that there were no lies.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll go with you."

"I will collect your belongings for you."

Snape stood up, and listened to Harry, collecting various items that were dear to the boy. After fifteen minutes, Snape handed Harry the stack of newspapers he asked for. When Snape sat down, he spent some time examining Harry's injured ankle. It was still swelling, and turning darker. Hopefully the ankle wasn't shattered, or worse. There was the sound of ripping paper, causing Snape to look at Harry.

"Everything that I want is in there." The boy said.

"Alright." Snape closed the trunk. "I will be back in ten minutes. You can't tell anyone that you are leaving with me. No one can know."

"Yes, Sir."

Snape placed his hands on Harry's belongings and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Snape appeared in a dark bedroom. No one had been in this room in a long time. Snape had still been kneeling and all of Harry's belongings had been beside him. When Snape stood up, he searched his pockets for that gold coin.<p>

"Molly!" Snape growled into the coin when he finally found it.

"Severus." Molly answered

"What the bloody hell was Arthur doing at Harry's house. He could of got the boy killed." the potions master roared. He was more than furious.

"Let me explain. I told Arthur what you told me and he tried to tell people at work. No one believed him though, so he went to check on Harry. He told me that Harry was looking thin, but there were no signs of abuse."

"Well let me tell you what happened. After Arthur left the house, Harry's uncle thought that the boy had told someone. He preceded to beat Harry, almost choking him to death."

"Oh my, is Harry alright?"

"If he wasn't alive, we would be having a different conversation. The boy is not okay though, because his uncle broke his ankle. It may be worse than broken all because your husband pretended to be a Child Protective Services AGENT!" Snape yelled

"My husband was just making sure that Harry was okay."

"Well he's not. I'm taking him to St. Mungo's and then handling the situation myself." Snape snarled.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

Snape threw the coin in his pocket, and paced for a few minutes. He needed to let his anger out, somehow. Why was it that anything that had to do with Lily or her son made the man who had no emotions, have strong emotions? Snape was very angry with Harry's so called family. He wanted to kill them, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Taking a deep breath, Snape disapparated.

When Snape arrived back at Number 4 Privet Drive, he saw that Harry's ankle was still causing the boy a lot of pain. He needed to get to St. Mungos soon.

"Harry…I'm taking you to St. Mungos now."

"But Sir, you can't go outside. Your still a death eater."

"I won't be going out like this." Snape waved his wand over his body, and Harry saw a man who now very strongly resembled James and Sirius. "And you can't go out there either." Snape pointed his wand at Harry, and Harry became a different person.

"Do you have your wand Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay hold still."

The two men disappeared and arrived at St. Mungos. Within twenty minutes, they left the hospital. Harry had broken his ankle and was now on crutches. Snape apparated both of them to his home.

"Harry, I need to run an errand. I would like you to stay here. Your room is upstairs the first door on the right. You can go into any room that you want, except the basement. That is forbidden. I will be back in a hour." Snape said, pulling a coin out of his pocket. "You are to keep this on you. You can call my name into it and I shall answer, but only use it if it is an emergency. I will be back."

Snape disapparated. Harry looked around the potion master's house, knowing that the end of summer would be great. Miles away, Snape appeared in the hallway of Number 4 Privet Drive. Snape was now going to enact his revenge.

* * *

><p>Snape crept down the hallway silently. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he cast a disillusionment charm over himself. He needed to find out where the three vile monsters were. Walking into the living room, he saw a very tall and large teen sitting on the couch. There was no doubt at all that sitting on the couch was Harry's Cousin. Sitting at the dining room table was that bastard, Vernon Dudley. Snape had to stop and close his eyes, for he wanted to lash out at that man, but he knew better ways of inflicting torture. Then there was Petunia in the kitchen, cleaning. He wanted to hurt Petunia as well, but for an entirely different reason. She was the one who made Lily feel like a freak. The woman was despicable. How was it that she could harbor that much hatred for Lily?<p>

Snape patiently waited, planning what he was going to do. Vernon Dursley walked out of the room, and through the hall. Snape's plan was about to unfold. Taking off the disillusionment charm, he walked toward Petunia. He stopped just a few inches behind her, and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream." Snape whispered, placing the point of his wand at her throat. Petunia did not fight at all, for fear had taken her body hostage. "You know who I am correct?" Fear seemed to disappear for a moment, because she shook her head yes. "Good, then you know what I am capable of. You are going to call your husband into the living room. If you try to send a message to him, then I will hurt your son."

Petunia shook her head yes. Snape knew that she was not going to let her son come to harm.

"Vernon." She squeaked out. "Can you come into the living room?"

"Good." Snape whispered, "Now go sit on the couch next to your son."

Petunia did as she was told, and Snape hid behind the corner, and Vernon made his way down the stairs.

"What did you want Petunia?" He questioned

Snape jumped out from behind the corner, his wand pointing directly at Vernon's face.

"You are going to sit next to your wife, right now. If you don't, then she will end up dead. If you don't believe me…." Snape said as Vernon was about to protest. "Why don't you ask your wife what I can do."

Vernon gaped at Snape, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He wanted to argue, but speech seemed impossible for him. He turned to Petunia, looking for an answer. Petunia just beckoned him to sit next to her. Vernon, most unwillingly took a seat. Snape moved in front of the couch, flicking his wand as he did. Ropes came out of no where, and tied the Dursley's hands and feet together. Now, no one could get away.

"I know what you've done to your nephew." Snape said, sitting on the table in front of them.

"We don't know where he is. He's ungrateful for what we gave him. He ran away." Vernon told Snape

"Oh yeah. I know he ran away. He came to me, and told me what happened. He told me that you had been beating him for years. When he found me, he could barely walk properly."

"That boy is lying, just like the rest of his kind. They are all a bunch of little freaks. He was ungrateful for the food and shelter we gave him." Vernon argued.

"You've been starving him. Every year, he comes back to school thinner than when he left. I know that you have been starving him, Petunia. Why don't you just tell me the truth? Tell me about everything that you've done to him."

Petunia began to cry, and started saying something, but she could not be heard over Vernon yelling.

"Now see here, you can not coerce my wife into confessing to such outlandish lies."

"Be quite." Snape struck upward with his hand, which hit Vernon across the face.

"You each have had a part in it. Vernon, you've been beating him since he could walk and talk. Your son has been bullying him nonstop. Petunia, I think that you are worse of all. Every time, your husband beat the boy, you just stood there and watched. Afterwards, you didn't do anything to help him. You are all to blame, and you all deserve punishment."

Snape stood up and pulled Vernon off of the couch.

"What are you….This is my house, and you can't do anything to me." Vernon argued as he was forced onto his knees.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Snape raised his wand up. "Crucio."

Vernon's whole body seized up, and he fell to the floor. Snape could hear him attempt to cry in pain, but he was unable to. Snape heard Petunia screech as Vernon shook on the floor. Snape relished this moment. He had that damn child abuser in front of him, seized in pain. Even though Snape enjoyed this very much, he could not kill a man. He had that much sense of humanity. Snape withdrew the curse with a flick of his wand. Vernon laid on the floor panting for breath. Snape knelt next to him.

"What do you think of my skills?" Snape questioned menacingly

"You will be found. Someone had to see you." Vernon said between breaths of air.

"I can tell you that no one saw me outside of this house. Now are you going to admit to the atrocities that you have committed?"

"I've never touched that boy." Vernon said defiantly.

"Okay, I am glad that you think that you can lie to me. Let's see who will pay for your misconception."

Snape stood up, and turned to the couch. He saw Harry's cousin shrinking into the couch. Snape charged forward, and picked up the boy. Snape had a slight struggle in dragging the boy away from Petunia, who was crying at Snape, saying. "Don't hurt my Dudders."

"So who is it that you love most, Dursley?"

Snape pointed his wand at the boy's face, and fear had widened Vernon's eyes. With a flick of Snape's wand, Harry's cousin whimpered in pain, hiding his face in his arms. Petunia yelled in fright as her son lifted his head up, revealing a swollen face. The Stinging hex that Snape had cast worked beautifully. Vernon looked horrified, but that was not the reaction that Snape wanted. Snape stalked toward Petunia and Vernon started to say something, but stopped. Snape stopped to look at Vernon.

"What was that Dursley?" Snape asked. Vernon sat there and said nothing, looking fearful. "That's what I thought."

Snape finished stalking toward Petunia, and threw her on the ground. Kneeling down, Snape pointed his wand at her.

"No!" Vernon yelled.

"Like I thought. Now you have a choice, Dursley. Are you going to confess?"

Vernon said nothing, but Snape thought he needed incentive. Snape stabbed his wand at Petunia, and there was a sickening crack. Petunia screamed in pain, and Snape looked down. Petunia was lying on her back, and her knees were not on the right side of her legs, thanks to a knee reversal hex.

"No….No please stop. I'll tell you anything that you want. Just stop." Vernon yelled.

"Right." Snape flicked his wand, pointing it at Dudley and Petunia, removing the hexes. He proceeded to move toward Vernon. "What sins do you have to confess?"

"Yes, I have hit my nephew. My son has bullied him and no one has done anything about it. I did break his ankle and he did run away because of the torture that I have put him under."

"I am glad that you have confessed your sins. Now it is time for you to pay for it. Crucio!"

Snape yelled and held the curse on him for much longer than the first time. He needed Vernon to know the pain that Harry went through. Snape knew that Vernon was close to breaking, so he released the curse. Snape went around the room and dragged each person up onto the couch. Making sure that no one could move, Snape walked out of the room. He found the cupboard under the stairs, which he knew that Harry had once slept in. Opening the door, Snape cleared everything out, and made a bed appear in there. Then he set up some other things around the house, such as a belt that hung by the door. Hopefully, that was all the muggle officials would need to put the Dursley's away.

Walking back into the living room, Snape stood in front of the family. He threw a phone at Vernon.

"You are going to call Child Protective Services, and confess to them what you have told me."

"I….I will do no such thing. You can't make me do it." Vernon argued.

"Do you need me to show you what I did to your wife? Because I will gladly do that for you." Snape asked, his wand pointed at Petunia

"No….No, I see your point. Please don't hurt my family anymore."

Dursley dial the phone, and sat on the phone for thirty seconds, only saying his name, address, and what he did. Dursley then hung up and stared at Snape.

"See, I just did what you asked."

"Yes, you did. Now, you will not remember anything. Relashio." The ropes fell off of the Dursley's. "Obliviate." Then Snape disappeared.

The Dursley's would not remember a thing that Severus Snape did to them.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Harry had left Number 4 Privet Drive. He very much appreciated that Snape had allowed him to stay here. He felt safe with Snape, and there were no thoughts of the life that he escaped from. Over the week, Snape changed. He began treating Harry like a son. Could that of been what made Harry feel safe? Today, The Professor and Harry were playing chess and they were in the middle of an intense game. Snape ordered his pawn to move forward, then sat back with a smile. It was the first time that Harry had ever seen his Professor smile.

"What's so funny?" Harry inquired.

"There is nothing funny. I am just curious to see what your move is."

"But you are doing it with a smile." Harry reminded him, moving his rook to take Snape's pawn.

Snape laughed to himself as he took Harry's rook with his bishop.

"Check m-" Snape never got the chance to finish.

The door to the room they were sitting in was blasted open, a white light blinded Harry. There was yelling, the sound of a chair breaking, and a loud thud that echoed in the room. When Harry, who was laying on the ground, could see correctly, a man was pointing his wand at an unconscious Snape.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled, as two men dragged Snape from the room.

He knew that these were not death eaters. Had they been, then Harry would have been dead already. Two men stormed into the room, and one of them knelt next to Harry, who was now sitting up.

"Harry." Lupin was kneeling next to Harry.

"What is going on Lupin?"

"Did Snape do that to you?" Mad-eye, who had entered the room at the same time as Lupin, questioned.

"No…..Tell me what is going on?"

"Were you held here against your will?"

"What!" Harry asked, appalled at the question. Did he not know that Snape had saved Harry from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Were you staying here unwillingly?" Moody repeated again.

"No."

"Did…"

"I want to know what the bloody hell is going on!" Harry yelled, silencing everyone in the room.

Lupin handed Harry a copy of a Daily Prophet. Snape did not get this paper here, so Harry was out of the loop on what the Prophet had to say.

"THE CHOSEN ONE: MISSING." The headline read.

"This is absurd. I have been here the entire time." Harry responded to the newspaper.

"Arthur came to check on you. Your Aunt and Uncle said that you were not there. He got worried."

"We were all worried. Some of us had thought Voldemort had kidnapped you."

"No…I've been here. I was safe. Snape, he….."

"We don't need to hear this now. Wait for the trial."

Harry sat in a cold room, waiting for Snape to be brought in. Two weeks had passed since Snape had been arrested, and Harry had lost contact with everyone. The Ministry had forbidden Harry to speak of the incident with anyone. The door opened and two guards brought Snape into the room. Snape took a seat across from Harry, but the guards did not leave.

"Thank you." Snape said. "You can leave now."

He did not want to speak with Harry with others present.

"We can't" the guard responded.

"What can I really do?" Snape asked as he turned to face the guard, lifting his hands up, causing chains to rattle.

The guards looked at Harry, who nodded in agreement with Snape. The guards left the room.

"Hypocrites." Snape whispered under his breath, as he turned around. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My ankle is doing better."

"That's good. Where have you been staying? Don't tell me that they made you stay with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"No they didn't. They tried, but I wouldn't let them. I ended up hexing people."

"Harry, you know that what you did is not right."

"I know, but I couldn't think about going back." Harry gave sort of a shudder. "Members of the order tried to take me in, but the Ministry wouldn't allow it. They sent me to stay with a foster family." Harry knew that Snape understood where the boy was staying.

"Are they treating you right?"

"Yeah. They treat me like a son." Harry confessed with a smile on his face. Snape gave a huge sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Professor?"

"Yes. Just like your godfather, this place does not bother me." Snape, of course, was referring to Sirius' extended stay in Azkaban. "I have more important things to worry about though."

"Like what?" Harry asked

"You." Snape confided.

"I told you that I am okay, Professor. This situation is crazy though."

"I am right there with you, Potter."

Did Snape really just say that? It was true that Snape always called him that, but what Harry just realized was that Professor Snape had been using his actual name. Harry shoved the thought out of his mind, for he had more important things to think about.

"Why are they doing this?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm sure that Professor Lupin told you that people thought I had kidnapped you."

"But you didn't. That is what makes this crazy. They are making a circus out of this trial. This had to be the largest trial since they had the death eater trials."

"I understand that, but I need you to listen to me. They are going to ask you some very tough questions and I want you to tell them the truth. If you feel that I was wrong in how I had saved you, then I want you to tell them that."

"But I don't feel that way."

"You do have to tell them the truth. Do not lie on account that I shall be sent to jail. If the truth sends me to jail, oh well."

"What do you mean oh well? This could ruin your life."

"It will do no such thing. I will always have a life, I may just need to do some…rebuilding." Snape chose his words carefully. "What I am trying to say is that, If I go to jail, then it will be nobody's fault except my own."

"What if they sentence you to death?" Harry asked quickly. This had been a question that had been on his mind since Snape had been arrested. Snape chuckled to himself. "This is not funny. This…."

"I was not laughing at what you said. I can promise you that they will not send me to my death. I have not killed anyone."

"They have killed people for less than that. They tried to kill Sirius and he was an innocent man."

"You raise a good point. If it does happen, and I can promise you it will not, then I shall go down fighting and take as many people with me. All that I wanted to tell you was that I do not blame you."

"Why? My words would send you to jail."

"Harry, what would I gain in being angry at you."

"I am not going to send you to jail."

"Even after I killed Dumbledore?"

Harry sat dumbfounded at the question. He tried to find an answer, but the guards came into the room before Harry could answer.

"It is time for the trial." One of them said.

Snape stood and looked at Harry.

"Just tell the truth Harry. Everything will be fine."

Snape left the room with the guards on either side of him. Harry sat there for a minute, grabbed his crutches, and made his way to the courtroom. The only thing on his mind was that what he was about to say might destroy a man's life.

* * *

><p>The courtroom was filled. At first, all Harry could see were press. As he took in the scene, he began to recognize people. He could see the Weasleys sitting next to Hermione. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Mr. Weasley was going to be questioned. Behind them, members of the Order sat patiently. Lupin, who seemed very tired, talked quietly with Tonks. Mad eye was having a very animated conversation with a man that Harry did not recognize. "Harry." Ron shouted at the sight of his friend. Everyone around Ron turned and looked at Harry, but there was no acknowledgement from him. He put his head down and turned to his left, sitting amongst strangers. He did not want to sit with people who would pity him. He just needed to be by himself. Looking up, Harry recognized this courtroom. The last time that he had seen it was in a memory, and Igor Karkaroff was on trial for begin a death eater. There were people spread throughout the courtroom that Harry knew. Tom the barman was sitting with Ollivander and Madame Rosemerta. There were numerous Hogwarts professors that Harry knew. Looking up at the Wizengamot, Harry could see Ministry officials, and both sides were being represented. Death eaters and rebellion alike were sitting up there, looking down on everything. Harry turned around at the sound of some one's voice. Rita Skeeter, was interviewing someone about their thoughts on the trial. The sight of her infuriated Harry. She would take the main people of this trial, and twist their words around, making them look weak.<p>

Before she could move on to the next subject, there was a loud knocking noise coming from the Wizengamot, causing the room to go silent.

"The accused is Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry." A man spoke as Snape walked into the room, and was forced into a chair by guards.

"The charges follow as such, Kidnapping of a minor and assault of a minor. How does the accused plead?"

"Not guilty." Snape boomed powerfully.

Those two words began a hour of questioning. Everything that Snape told them was entirely the truth. There had been some gasps when Snape had mentioned Harry's aunt and uncle. "So you took the boy because he was being abused by his guardians?" "Yes." "Did you inform anyone about what was happening to the boy?" "I informed Arthur Weasley about the abuse, but no one in the Ministry believed him. I believed it was in Harry Potter's best interest that I remove him from his guardians." Those in charge let that thought sink in before calling Mr. Wealsey to the stand. For fifteen minutes, he was questioned about Snape's information, his check on Harry, and what he did when he first realized that Harry was missing. Wizengamot had also questioned Lupin, Mad eye, and other Ministry officials who were there when Snape was arrested. Questioning had already gone on for about two hours, and it was just about to get longer. "The next witness will be Harry Potter."Harry stood up and slowly made his way to the chair in the middle of the room. On his way there, he made eye contact with Snape, who had been moved to another chair near the entrance of the courtroom. Snape gave Harry a curt nod. The message was clear, "Tell the truth." Harry sat down, laying his crutches on the floor. He had once sat here, but he still felt that same pressure. He took a deep breath, and looked up. It was time for everyone to hear the truth.

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter, can you explain to us what happened when Severus Snape appeared in your back yard?"<p>

"He was badly hurt, so I took him in and healed him."

"So you willingly brought a death eater into your house?"

"I did, but …."

"Did Mr. Snape ever see your guardians abuse you?"

"He did."

"Did he do anything to stop it?"

"I would not allow him to. My guardians did not know that he was there, and it would of only brought more harm to myself and him."

"Did Mr. Snape cause you to break your ankle?"

"No..."

"Did he..."

"Can you please let me speak?" Harry yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may speak."

"I brought Professor Snape into my house because I knew that he would not hurt me. I would like to believe that he came to my house because he trusted me to do the right thing. If he trusted me that much, then I had to trust that he would not hurt me. When he learned what my guardians did to me, he actually listened. Then when no one at the Ministry believed , Professor Snape brought me to , and he allowed me to stay with him. He kept me away from danger. He did what the Ministry couldn't do, which was making sure that the one person who could win this war was kept safe!" Harry couldn't help but to say those things.

"So Mr. Snape took you from your house, and you went willingly."

"Yes, Professor Snape got me the help that my guardians wouldn't give me, and he gave me a safe place."

"You don't feel like you were taken against your will?"

"No. Professor Snape was doing the right thing." "And you don't feel that was wrong in the actions that he took?"

"No."

"Very well. Does anyone have any other questions?" The man said, looking at the others sitting around him. When no one spoke up, he turned back to Harry. "Thank you ."

Harry got up and began to walk back to his seat, making eye contact with Snape on the way, who gave him an approving nod.

"Will the accused please come forward."

Snape stood and walked toward the front of the room.

"Mr. Severus Snape, do you have any other words before we go into the vote?"

Snape just stood there silently.

"Very well, All votes for conviction."

The breath was caught in Harry's chest, and his heart raced. Hands went up. Harry began to panic. Were there enough hands for Snape to go to jail?

"All in favor of dropping all charges against Severus Snape."

There were almost the same number of hands that went up. Harry could see Snape begin to sweat, and Harry was doing the exact same thing. Harry began to tap his finger on this leg. The nervousness was engulfing Harry, and he was sure that if their decision wasn't going to be said soon, he would explode.

"Very well. Severus Snape, you have been cleared of all charges."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry jumped up as Snape ran up to him.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Snape reminded him.

Harry, in response, wrapped his arms around Snape. A man unlocked the chains around Snape's wrists, allowing Snape to hug Harry back. Snape's response surprised Harry, but he was so happy that he didn't bother to think about it. When Snape and Harry released their embrace, a man appeared beside Snape.

"If you will follow me. We have a few things to discuss." he said.

The courthouse had almost cleared out, with the exception of members of the Order and Rita Skeeter. Harry and Snape followed the man out of the courtroom and into an office near the room. Inside the office, was a large table where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Kingsley, Mad Eye, Lupin and Tonks were sitting. Harry took a seat on one side of the table next to Snape.

"Oh my, where to begin." The man began. "Well first of all, congratulations Mr. Snape on your new found freedom." Snape nodded in thanks. "Now there is an issue that need to be resolved. Mr. Potter, I am not sure if you know this, but your Aunt and Uncle were arrested two weeks ago for child abuse. It seems that they felt so guilty about what they had done, they called Child Protective Services on themselves. Your Cousin, seeing that he is of age, is now living on his own. The only question that needs to be answered is who shall you be living with?"

Harry had stopped listening after the man said that his Aunt and Uncle had been arrested. Harry would never have to deal with the Dursleys ever again. He was not paying attention when the man asked everyone present who was best fit to be his guardian. Snape was listening, but inside he was jumping for joy. He had put those monsters away for a long time. Looking at Harry, Snape could see that he seemed distracted. He placed a hand on his arm to get the boy's attention.

"Are you okay?" Snape whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry responded.

"Do you have any opinions Mr. Snape?" The man asked.

"Truthfully, I believe that none of us here have a right to tell Harry who he should live with. He is almost of age, and I believe that this is a life changing decision that he should make for himself."

"That is very wise, . Harry seeing as Mr. Snape has told us that you are mature enough to make this decision, I shall have to ask you. Right now you have two options. The Weasleys will be glad to take you in, or if you have a different plan you can make that decision." Harry sat there for a minute, thinking about his choices. "You can take as long as you need." The man added.

"No, I think I have made my decision. If it is alright…" Harry turned to Snape. "I would like to come and live with you, Professor."

"Are you sure?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, I am sure." Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I feel that living with Professor Snape is the best choice at this time."

"Harry, your happiness is what is important to me. If you are happy with Professor Snape, then I support your decision." She told him.

"Professor Snape made me feel safe and he's helped me a lot. I think that this is the right choice." Harry told the man leading this meeting.

"Are you alright with that decision, ?"

Harry looked at Snape, who was still shocked from what Harry was asking.

"Yes…Yes I am fine with this decision."

"Harry Potter, your new guardian is Professor Severus Snape."

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT DAY<em>

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, Mr. and Mrs. Noring."

"You are very welcome Harry. We are glad that you have found a new guardian." Harry had gone back with Snape to gather his belongings from his foster home. "You have a very good boy here, sir." Mrs. Noring told Snape. "Treat him well."

"Don't worry, I will. Are you ready to go, Harry?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, sir."

Mrs. Noring gave Harry a hug before he left her house. Harry was now going to live with a man who a month ago, he would have killed. Both Snape and Harry now had what they wanted. A second chance and a new family. Harry looked up at Snape, who smiled back at him. Harry was ready to go home.


End file.
